<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random One-Shots by HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel, StarWarsFreak19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609046">Random One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel'>HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19'>StarWarsFreak19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Urgal x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various One-Shots that will be fandom related and not.</p><p>Fandom related one-shots requests taken (see my profile to know what fandoms I am in).</p><p>LGBT requests are taken.</p><p>NO LEMON REQUESTS TAKEN!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character(s), Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Character(s), fluffy/reader, girlfriend/girlfriend, merman/human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/gifts">StarWarsFreak19</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of these are just gonna be copied and pasted from my Wattpad book of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I like to use prompts, so if you have any please send them on.</b>
</p>
<p><b>If you want to request stuff with a fandom</b><b> character x reader, I'll do them, as long I'm in that fandom I can do it (I recommend you follow me to know what fandoms I'm in)</b>.<b></b></p>
<p>
  <b>Also if you want a random one-shot (fandom related or not) in the third person, I can do that too.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If you have anything dragon related to requests please go to my </b>
  <b>
    <em>Dragon One-shots</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Or if you want to see my writing style </b>
  <b>of</b>
  <b> one-shots, that's a good place to go.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Most of these will be short so heh, there's not much else I can say on that 😆.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm looking forward to these requests.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(I don't write about </b>
  <b>other's</b>
  
  <b>OCs. Sorry.)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Break from the City (Female Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and your girlfriend have decided to stay away in an old log cabin to have some time to yourselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902339419">
    <strong>Prompt that inspired me</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>C/O/C: Colour of Choice</b> </em>
</p><p>Myself and Jasmin sat in front of the crackling open log fireplace, leaned against the sofa behind us. Jasmin was curled up in a mustard turtle neck sweater and faded jeans, her curly black hair reaching her shoulders, bouncing each time she moved her head. We had met some time ago in New York City, both of us working at Gemson Insurance Company; she worked in marketing, I worked at telecommunications, so the chance of us meeting was slim.... Until I literally ran into her on the first day, and ever since we just got along.</p><p>She rested her head on my shoulder, sighing softly. We had arrived in this remote log cabin an hour or so ago, missing the exit on the highway twice and getting lost several times after we got off the highway, almost ending our relationship each time we did so. But finally, we reached the log cabin my parents owned outside of the city, only bringing in ourselves and a bag each--may I tell you now that we brought about 10 bags each.</p><p>I rest my head on hers and look out the window to the left, the stars were twinkling in the dark sky. I lift her head up slightly and peck her on the brow, kissing her soft skin. She looked at me with tired green eyes. I smile at her and put my head back on hers, stifling a yawn and closing my eyes quietly.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I climbed up the last few creaky wooden steps up to the attic of the log cabin, the hazy light of the midday sun streaming through the scattered windows above. I make a right at the landing, dressed in a bright (C/O/C) vest and navy shorts, along with my black round glasses, which I rarely wore, facing and old wooden door. I walk forward, reaching for the rusted key in the lock, twisting it. I hear the click of the door being unlocked and open the door.</p><p>There were several boxes along the edge of the loft, about a meter high all around, as I make my way in I hear the sound of a broken clock; ticking, but not tocking. In the middle was some sort of table, covered in a large velvet cloth. I reach for the cloth, a brow raised, thinking of what could be under the cloth. I pull it off the table, creating a <em>whooshing</em> sound as I move it aside. On the table was a pale blue typewriter, which I can vividly remember saving up for and buying when I was twelve. I smile brightly like a little child at the sight. I pressed down on a random key, sending it upward. I pick up the typewriter and head down the stairs.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>"Hey, Jazzy?" I call, descending the last few steps, landing in between the kitchen-dining area and the sitting room. The typewriter is still in my hands as I make my way towards the dining table. I hear a sarcastic gasp.</p><p>"Who are you?" Jasmin gasped, mocking her shock. I look at her and shake my head.</p><p>"Oh shut up, you've seen me with glasses before," I say putting the typewriter down on the table. She made her way over to me, putting her hands around my neck, her chipped red nail polish catching my eye. She leaned in pecking me on the lips.</p><p>"Nerd," she said, taking off my glasses and kissing me deeply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm sorry this is so short, it was kind of a spur of a moment one shot so that's why it's so bad. I've been wanting to do a lesbian couple for a while so, heh, it was nice to experiment this time. I guess when I see this type of prompts, I just have to do something. So this is kind of what I have to offer 😉</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Adventurer and a Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mindy is an entertainer who is travelling the land with a circus. What people don't know is how she got into that situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!WARNING! Strong language/cussing ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115894065984/">Prompt</a><br/></strong> <strong>(I'll only be using the first 3)</strong></p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6e3D2y2T1c">
    <strong>Mindy's flute</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p>The dying glow of hot coals really did set the scene for a tired traveler and her resting grey fox, his sliver eyes reflecting the hot glow and the cold look setting sun over the mountains beyond. The traveler's name was Mindy, though she'd rather be referred to as an <em>adventurer</em>, and right now Mindy was travelling with Momma Fortuna's travelling circus, riding in one of the old gypsy waggons used by the circus and pulled by two heavy horses.</p><p>Mindy had left her home several months ago when one of the Lords Of The West's army came to conquer the village, to make its people slaves to work on the rich bastard's land no doubt. Mindy had fled through the forest, running for miles until she passed out, only to be woken up by a grey fox, who later became her travelling companion, Smoky. Before she had left home, Mindy had learned some basic magic tricks--illusions mainly,--the flute and some good stories from her mother and uncle, that was how Mindy made money to buy food, and that was what she was doing while she stayed with Momma Fortuna, entertaining people with her stories, music and illusions.</p><p>When she had first left home, a fantasy about her being an adventurer hit her, travelling the vast land and finding all its secrets, but that soon turned into a childish dream she could not follow. Now, Mindy travels from town to town telling stories and doing magic tricks, hoping to find a place to call home.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Mindy sat against the foot-thick log behind her, sweeping aside the messy braids in her red hair, Smoky lay beside her, his head on her lap and eyes closed, snoring slightly. His ear twitched as one of the horses--still in his harness--shook his head behind them, sending loud sounds, similar to that of chains shaking, out around the sleeping forest. She played with one of the braids and stroked Smoky's head. She looked down at her worn and dirty satchel with several ties of horse hair tied on to the strap. She lifted the flap of it, rummaging through the scrolls of parchment and magic tricks until she found her circular flute. Her father had made it for her when she was a girl, using his carpentry skills to make the instrument, she had grown fond of the one her mother had, and so, he had to make her one. She used to sit for hours learning new songs from her mother, listening and learning.</p><p>She held it in between her fingers and thumbs just in front of her mouth. A few of her traveling companions--all members of the circus--roused themselves, sitting upright as Mindy moved the instrument closer to her mouth. Some looked at her with eyes filled with a hunger that could only be filled with one of her melodies. She took a breath, glancing down at Smoky, who looked at her with the same hungry eyes as the others, and moved the flute closer to her mouth, blowing softly, sending the first note out in around the campfire and into the quiet, dark forest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just in case you didn't pick up on the reference; <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gw2BCCxL1U">Momma Fortuna is from </a></b>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gw2BCCxL1U"><b><em>The Last Unicorn</em> </b> </a>
  <b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gw2BCCxL1U">,</a> so a total disclaimer on that name.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stolen Discovery (Merman/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a merman who got shot with a harpoon at sea. You were then beached and found by some fishermen who then reported their findings to the nearest ichthyologist (fish scientist). But fortunately for you, this human wasn't so bad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested on Wattpad.</p>
<p>This is gonna be written in a journal format.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Based off of</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/AeZ1wI9Kejbmel0dB2oF5onAqnWqR034rDDKCEqq1lDHIYHh7sai37A/">
    <strong>This</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115891279085/">
    <strong>And this</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Location:</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>:University of Florida:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Species:</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>:Unknown. Possibly Mermaid/Merman:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Day 1</b><br/>I tug on the restraint around my neck, the metal digging into my skin. I wrap my webbed fingers around the chain that attached the collar to the wall behind, tugging on the steal. I feel a mild throbbing in my tail as I flap it to break free. I turn around, looking out the window in its semi-cylindrical shape.</p>
<p>Through the glass I see several males of the two-legged land species, all dressed in a long white garment that went down to the joint of their two fins. I let go of the chain and swim towards the clear glass, my skin, scales and hair rippling as I moved through the water, though this water was different to the one I usually swim in. There seems to be a lack of.... Minerals in the water--and it made me itch all over. I put my webbed hand on the glass. The light on the other side is so bright, it's blinding. On the other side of the glass is a large cold room, with lots of metal and stone in sight. I look at their faces, going from one to the next, hoping to piece together the story of how I got here, though none of them aided me in that pursuit. As I go to turn away a younger one of the male two-leggers looked at me, and he sparked a memory. I quickly swam back my place near the end of the chain, curling up in a fetal position. <em>How did I know him?</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I lay on sand, drier than the sand I'm used to, the swash of the sea hitting my side and nudging me a little further up the beach. I'm semi conscious, like being awake with your eyes closed. All I can feel is the pain in my tail. I had been shot with a harpoon several miles off the beach I now lie on. I swam as fast as I could, all the while pulling the trawler after me. I open my outer eyelids, seeing three of the male two-leggers loom over me, along with the dark sky. One of the younger ones looks worriedly at me as if he cares about me. The oldest of the three walks off a small rectangular box to his ear. "Hello? Coastguard? This is the captain of the Flounder, we found a very interesting catch. I don't suppose you have any ties to an ichthyologist, do ya?... Hmm... Ah-ha... Alright, we'll do that. Yeah, see ya soon."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><b>Day 2</b><br/>I open my eyes again, looking down at my tail; the wound is gone, as I knew it would be. The restraint is still tight around my neck, I'm just lucky that I don't need to go the surface... Or rather that I don't want to. I unfurl my body slightly, relaxing it. I think back to my mother, my father, my little sister... To everyone, I care about in the depts of the sea, to everyone who warned me of the two-leggers. My gills ripple as I look down. I think about exploring my tank, but I go against it, remembering how I ended up here was by exploring.</p>
<p>Then, I hear a tapping, and I look towards the semi-cylindrical glass. The young male stood there, with his blonde hair and pale skin, dressed like the other males in the white garment. He sets a hand on the glass, near where I put mine the day before. He looks straight at me and I have no choice but to follow through with his wish; to take interest in what he's trying to do. I swim towards him and place a hand on top of his and look down at him. "We're getting you out of here... Just give us a few days." He says. I nod in response. The large metal doors behind him open and I swim swiftly back to my place by the back wall. </p>
<p><b>Day 6</b><br/>A new two-legger has arrived. A female of their species. Her skin is darker that the young male's, and she has dark hair. Both her and the young male spend time with me, saying things to me and luring me into new areas of the tank. The main place they lure me to is the large glass part of the tank. They've added in a substance they call salt into my tank, making me feel like I'm back home with the other mermaids and mermen. Apparently, they're planning to get me out of here soon. All they need to do I'd find the best time to it.</p>
<p><b>Day 6 21:36</b><br/>The female and the young male come in the band's metal doors. I go over to the semi-cylinderical glass part of the tank. They're in these wetsuits, I've often seen fishermen wear them while they're on their boats. "Go lure him into the glass tank." The female two-legger calls, moving swiftly towards on the small rooms full of tools. The young male jogs to the large glass tank and I make my way there before he starts tapping. I float there for a moment, waiting for him to stand in front of the glass. He grins at me before turning around, seeing the female carry to large hammers. "Get the crate." She orders. The young male returned with a metal crate that had <em>Handle with care</em> written on all sides and slid it near to the base of the tank. He then took a hammer from the female.</p>
<p>"Stay back!" He said. They both swung back and I went into the corner of the tank. With one swing they shattered the glass, opening a tear in it. Water gushed out onto the floor and into the crate, lowering me into a sitting position in the tank. The young male dropped the hammer and got into the tank when the water was below the joint of his two fins. He then used a key to open the restraint. He looked to the female, who gave him a nod. He picked me up with care, which can't have been easy because he's about three quarters my size. I put an arm around his neck, to keep balance. He got me out of the tank with ease, then he quickly transferred me into the crate.</p>
<p>Before I let go, I gurgle: "Thank you," looking to both of them.</p>
<p>"Don't thank us yet." The young male grunted as I let go. The two put the lid on the crate. Then a sharp hiss sounded, and I heavily fall asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Miraculous Ladybug) A New Holder (Mia(OC)/reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia helped Ladybug and Chat Noir takedown HawkMoth a few weeks ago. She comes home from Françoise Dupont High School to find a Miraculous on her desk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Mia's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I climb up the stairs to my bedroom above the kitchen-come-living room area on the second floor above my aunt's shake shop. I open the door up to it. I live in the attic; though I've added a wooden loft bed; a desk; a monitor and a swing hammock chair. I've also decorated it with posters, shelves, bunting and fairy lights. I sit on my swivel chair and roll over to my monitor. It was late in the evening and I said I'd work on some music for Kitty Section. I started up the computer and logged into my Beatpad account, where I posted my covers of songs. I checked my messages before looking at Luka's account, where he had posted demo music for the band. Then I reached for my headphones, tucked away to the side, and then I noticed it: a small hexagonal jewellery box, with some odd red engravings on top. I immediately recognised the small box. <em>A Miraculous</em>.</p>
<p>I had helped Ladybug, Chat Noir and a few other heroes to defeat Hawk Moth a couple of weeks ago, by taking my place as shifter: a Miraculous holder who could use up to five Miraculous' at once, shifting between the different form the Kwamis provided.</p>
<p>I held the box in the palm of my hand for a moment, wondering which Miraculous it might be. I hoped greatly for the butterfly Miraculous, not for its powers though, but rather for its Kwami, Nooroo. I had gotten to know him briefly after he was rescued from Hawk Moth. He was just so sweet and innocent; how could anyone want to enslave him?</p>
<p>I drew in a breath, holding my other hand over the top of the box, ready to lift the lid. And so I did. A purple-ish white-ish orb floated out of the box and hovered in front of me for a moment before the light began to dim. There, curled into a ball and hovering in front of me was Nooroo. He smiled widely and hugged my face.</p>
<p>"Mia!" He joyously cheered.</p>
<p>I giggled with delight. "Hello, Nooroo!" I brought my hands up to cradle him. "I was hoping to go visit Master Fu soon, to see how you were doing. I haven't stopped thinking about you!" I said, sitting him on my desk as I took the brooch from the box. I slipped it into my turquoise leather jacket.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about you too," Nooroo chirped. I smiled sheepishly, bashful that he would even think about me. I scratched him under the chin with my forefinger when my phone beeped. I reached for my small cylindrical cream handbag which was decorated with a cluster of butterflies. It was a message from Luka, reminding me to have a look at the new demo he had just posted.</p>
<p>"Back to work," I say to Nooroo as I grab my headphones and place them on my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (The Dragon Prince) His Apprentice (Heather(OC)/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heather is a teenage half-elf/half-dragon-shifter who is going through a rough turn in life. She has lost her best friend and her father because of an accident that happened between her and her friend. When King Viren attacks the Storm Spire and the only person who can help her is the Archmage, Aaravos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This'll have a headcanon of mine in it, so I hope I explain it here. I've had this OC for quite some time and I'm hoping to give her a story of her own. This is a pretty key part to her story, as it explains her unlikely strong bond to Aaravos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in front of the doors to the queen's chamber. It had been two days since the humans had attacked the Storm Spire and everything was somewhat quiet.</p>
<p>It was late evening, the sun was setting and the moon was rising. This was when my body would feel tired but still feel like it was recharging: I <em>hated </em>it.</p>
<p>Let me explain; about a month or so ago I was practising what we Sunfire elves call fire art--creating life-like pieces of moving art out of fire--with my Moonshadow elf mage friend, Khonsu. It was after practice and so we were messing around, as we often do. I'd <em>throw</em> some fire at him, he'd <em>throw</em> some moon magic back, except this time, I wasn't prepared for his shot, and it hit me in the chest. I felt cold all of a sudden, so I made an excuse to leave. I ran to the only place I thought I'd be able to heal myself, Aaravos' home.</p>
<p>He had been my mentor when I first came out of training yo join the king's forces, helping me to learn how to control my powers, before being put back in the mirror.</p>
<p>After breaking the lock I ran to his study, hoping to find the key to his library. I found it, but only to catch a glimpse of a mirror in his study. My tanned skin was blotched with purple; my eyes were silver instead of red; my brunette hair looked like I had bleached in several months ago. I stumbled back until I hit the wall behind me.</p>
<p>I ran to the library and found all I could on illusions and what had happened--I had gained a third arcanum. I had always known the secret of moon magic, seeing as I've been taken cared off by Runaan and Ethari for some of my life, but I never had the <em>spark</em>, not until now.</p>
<p>Seeing as I was part dragon, I had always had the sky arcanum, but never had a reason to use it for magic purposes. I'd use it to see where hot air rose so I could fly easier, and to sense when a storm was coming, but never for magic.</p>
<p>I remember rummaging around for a moonstone bracelet and finding one that didn't hold an illusion. So I wove an illusion so I'd look like my old self. With tanned skin, brunette hair, scarlet eyes and red swirling markings under my eyes that also covered my eyelid.</p>
<p>And that was the end of that.</p>
<p>On the day Avizandum was killed, some dragonguards and I were with Queen Zubeia. And those who were with her--including myself--were dismissed from our duty, our work, our passion. But we did not fully obey her orders. We didn't wear our armour nor did we stand by her door, but we did patrol and we kept up to date with what was going on in and outside Xadia.</p>
<p>And here we stood again, at her door, wearing our armour and holding our weapons. We were members of the Dragonguard again.</p>
<p>I looked down at the moonstone bracelet; they knew, they all did. And they helped me when it happened. I needed support after it happened. Khonsu had refused to talk to me, my father as well... And, I had lost my wings. Not only had I lost my dragon form, but I had lost the wings on my back as well.</p>
<p>
  <b>*-*-*-*</b>
</p>
<p>We stood at the base of the Storm Spire, half of the Dragonguard forces either side of the mouth of the cave. In this cave, we believed lay the leader of the cinder heart army; the former King Viren. I looked across at the Earthblood elf Dragonguard across from me. He stared at me hard. I nodded to the Moonshadow mage by my side. He drew the invisibility rune, muttered a word and lay a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>My body tingled a little as I stepped in front of the cave entrance. I noticed that my moonlit shadow wasn't beside me. I lifted my bowblade and readied three arrows, using a little spell of mine to control two of them. I fired the one held to my bow and released the other two a second later. They hit the stone around the dark mage. I ran in, using my invisibility to my advantage before the others ran in. One of the first things I noticed was the lavender light that emitted from the darkest corner of the cave. I made my way towards it, separating my bowblade. what hung before me was similar to that of a horrifying piece of art.</p>
<p>It was some sort of light-emitting cocoon, bigger than any grown elf. that must have been where that...<em>bug</em> was. I raised my blades. whether I liked it or not, this <em>bug</em> held the answer to my problem.</p>
<p>I swung my blade up, slicing into the cocoon. brightly Glowing lavender goo dripped from the incision. I flinched and grimaced. The goo continued to sluggishly drip from the cocoon, gathering in a sticky mess near my feet. I gagged at the stench; it reminded me of phlegm and rotten meat.</p>
<p>I heard the fighting die down, and I didn't have time to be disgusted by fluids, so I made another incision. More goo splattered onto the ground. I was about to make a third incision when something else slid out of it. I peered into the mess. A four foot long, dark purple caterpillar had fallen from the cocoon. the diamonds on its back twinkled dimly as it looked up at me as if it were insulted that I had disturbed its transformation into being an unstoppable force.</p>
<p>"Just what I'm looking for," I said to it, before looking straight at it and using my telepathy to get it to fall asleep. I put the creature on my shoulder and walked out to the others. the mages were gone. I looked at them all before starting to walk up the steps to the storm spire.</p>
<p>
  <b>*-*-*-*</b>
</p>
<p>"You don't like this, do you?" He said. The small caterpillar sat on my ear after I had complained to him that he was too large to keep carrying on my shoulders, he agreed to 'downsize'.</p>
<p>"No, I don't," I said. we were leaving the storm spire with Queen Zubeia, Prince Azymondias and King Ezran Of Katolis.</p>
<p>"What part of it don't you like?" Aaravos asked.</p>
<p>"The fact that I have to just let fate drag me through this transformation, even though it isn't my fault that I'm becoming a Startouch elf. and that I have to make sure a caterpillar doesn't rain chaos down upon us..."</p>
<p>"Would I do that?" Aaravos asked innocently.</p>
<p>"Who knows? Maybe you will, maybe you won't. I'll just have to wait and see."</p>
<p>"What about your father?"</p>
<p>"...He just needs some time, that's all" I said, loading my last bag on to my primal horse. It's an equine-like mount that matches the primal source of its rider. So mine is crimson with a mane and tail that flicker like flames. I hoisted myself onto my primal horse, locked my bowblade onto the saddle and nudged the horse on forward, to where the others stood, waiting for Zubeia to give the order to move.</p>
<p>
  <b>*-*-*-*</b>
</p>
<p>"Keep your mind clear... Good... <em>Good</em>... Remember you are one with the water. <em>One with the--</em>"</p>
<p>"Can you stop?" I asked. I sat cross-legged hovering over a shallow lake just outside Katolis' castle. I had figured out the ocean--or rather water--arcanum. Two diagonal rings of water orbited me as my mind stayed as came as the water. My natural form had changed quite a bit. my skin was now fully indigo and my hair was now fully white... but I still chose to use the Moonstone bracelet for now, until my form was fully complete, which was now only one arcanum away.</p>
<p>"Alright you can get down now," Aaravos said. I moved over to the lakeside. A ghostly apparition of Aaravos stood there since he had given me a removable lens which I could see him through.</p>
<p>"Just when I was starting to have fun," I said cheekily, putting my hands on my hips. I stretched my hands upward before bending over and jogging on the spot. "I'd say I'm ready for lunch."</p>
<p>"Y'know, by the end of this you'll be the <em>new and improved Heather, now with added </em><em>sparkles</em>!" He joked as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my moonstone bracelet off a rock.</p>
<p>"Sure, whatever," I said, hiding my smile.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Lord of the Rings) Hunted (Legolas X Female Human/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a travelling musician and are walking through Mirkwood. Though unfortunately for you, there are also orcs running from Mordor and trying to escape elven eyes. And even more unfortunate is that your paths cross...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested on Wattpad. And I want to thank @GarrusLover17 for her help with this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <strong>S/T</strong> </em> <strong> = Skin Tone</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>No POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>Legolas rode his white equine mount to the edge of the Mirkwood forest, slowing his steed to a stop at the wall of trees. Finally, he was home. After over 60 years of being away from the Elvenking’s Halls, he was home. His icy blue eyes scanned the trees before him. Although 60 years wasn’t much to an elf, he had missed his home terribly.</p><p>He slid off his steed’s saddle, landing on the ground lightly. He looked up at the trees one more time before turning to his mount. The grey mare stood before him, gnawing on her bit. She had carried him to and from Rohan into battle twice and had made it out alive. He was sad to see her go, but he had to do what he must.</p><p>He removed her tack and stroked her face, whispering to her of his thanks. Finally, he stood back and shouldered his bag. “Lerta, mellon nin “ <em>Be free, my friend</em>.</p><p>The mare bowed her head at him and trotted off, nickering in her wake. Legolas smiled to himself and walked towards the trees. But then he heard something. Three grunting, grumbling, growling voices, speaking in a twisted tongue. One he had heard before.</p><p>Orcs had made their way to Mirkwood</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Y/N)’s POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>I walked through the pale moonlight that shone down through the green canopy of Mirkwood. A cool night breeze wove through my hair as I walked down the narrow path that ran alongside the mighty trees of the forest. I lifted the front of my knee-length skirt as my trousered legs stepped over a log. I was travelling south from Dale. Walking through the outskirts of Mirkwood was a normal part of my journey, as it provides cover from the elements.</p><p>I’m a wandering traveller that makes money by playing music in towns. And having heard that Mordor has fallen, I thought that maybe the nearby towns could do with some cheery music from my flute. I’m not the only one with that thought. I ran into some travellers in Dale, and they had similar plans. To gather the story of <em>how</em> Mordor fell was one of their aims.</p><p>Often enough I hear a rustling in the trees and vegetation around me and the odd time I run into elves, but as long as I don’t trouble them, they don’t trouble me. But this time, the sounds I was hearing were too heavy to be an elf. I could hear heavy footsteps treading on vegetation and the loud clanking of armour. Among the clanking and crunching, I heard heavy breathing and a lot of grumbling.</p><p>I spun around, trying to see who else might be in the forest. I grabbed my dagger from my belt, holding it in front of me in defence. I heard a growl come from behind me before hearing rushed footsteps come my way. I sprinted off the path, dumping my travelling bag to make myself lighter. I heard three sets of heavy, jogging footsteps behind me. I glanced back. I saw three dark, armoured figures running after me, one was bigger and burlier than the others.</p><p>I kept running. My breathing was unbalanced as I was panicking as I ran. And so my legs became heavy soon after the chase began. Not to mention the uneven terrain of the forest floor, making it harder to keep my strides smooth.</p><p>Then I heard a sword being drawn. The unmistakable sound of metal rasping against its scabbard. I spun around to see my attackers as they came to a stop. The moonlight showed me their skin tones weren’t human or elf-like. The tallest one had black skin with purple blotches around his mouth and cheeks. His lips were pierced together. He almost looked like he was about to bellow at a misbehaving child. One of the smaller ones was an ugly shade of green, it was almost a vomit-like shade. He didn’t have much of a nose, and his teeth jutted out awfully. The smallest one was a stone shade of grey. He had huge ears and the most striking set of red eyes. All of them had very thin, wiry, dry hair and pointed teeth.</p><p>They had to be orcs. They couldn’t be anything else, there was no doubt about it.</p><p>The big one stepped forward. His silver eyes scanned me briefly. In his hand was a blunt, jagged sword. I bolted, but he caught my arm and ripped the dagger from my hand with ease. As he tore it from me, he cut my cheek with it and locked his arm around me, pressing my dagger against my neck.</p><p>“Squeal and I’ll gut you,” he said in a hushed tone. His fowl breath attacked my nostrils. I shuddered in his grip.</p><p>The cold dagger nipped at my throat, my cheek throbbed from the freshly made cut. Hot blood trickled down my (S/T) face. The green-faced orc stalked over to me and licked his ugly lips with a disgusting slurping sound. And spoke to the burly black-face one that held me. I do not understand what he said, but the big guy growled and snarled something back, making the green one flinch.</p><p>My breath is shaky as the three orcs talk amongst themselves. The small grey one with red eyes and huge pointy ears seemed to be a peacekeeper while the big black one and the green one were arguing about their intentions for me.</p><p>Amid it all, there was little petrified me. My legs were shaking beneath me with fear as the orcs argued. I looked around frantically, hoping there was some elf nearby. The orcs continued to argue, not noticing a figure hopping from tree to tree in our direction.</p><p>It had to be an elf; no other creature in Middle-earth could move so elegantly through the trees. The figure stopped a few dozen feet away, standing steadily on a branch before pulling out a bow and pulling back an arrow.</p><p>I looked back down, focusing on the arguing orcs so the elven figure wouldn’t be spotted. They then loosed their arrow, shooting the grey one with huge ears. He collapsed to the ground before the green one had an arrow embedded in his chest. He fell on top of his orc brother; the light fading from his yellow eyes as he fell.</p><p>I stumbled back as the biggest orc threw me and my dagger to the ground. The figure jumped from the tree and rushed towards the orc. All I could see was their boots from my place on the ground. The black orc stood in a half hunched position and readied himself as the elf drew their sword. The elf and orc exchanged a few blows before I saw a sliver of silver protrude from the orc’s back. He removed the sword from the orc’s body, and he fell to his knees. He released a dying groan as he collapsed onto his chest.</p><p>I look up at my rescuer. He was a male elf with dark eyebrows and the most luscious of blond locks. He sheathed his sword, his icy blue eyes never leaving the dead orcs’ bodies. I flushed a little. He was handsome. He wore a grey tunic, with a brown short-sleeved jacket, completed with black leggings, leather bracers and boots along with a green cloak, held on by a green leaf pin.</p><p>“Are you all right?” He asked, bending down to pick up my dagger. I barely heard his words because his beauty distracted me.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m all right,” I force out.</p><p>The elf handed me back my dagger and helped me to my feet. “Are you sure? That wound doesn’t look great.” He eyed my wound and touched my chin with his thumb, tilting my face so he could get a better look at it. His hand was soft against my face. No man would ever have such soft skin. I didn’t respond, I only looked at him. He lowered his hand and tore off a piece of his grey tunic and held it against the wound, soaking up my warm blood. “Hold that and come with me,” were his only words.</p><p>We walked back towards the trail. As we neared the path, he bent down to pick up something. It was my travelling bag. He shouldered the bag as I reached for it. “I’m Legolas,” he introduced himself we stepped back onto it, our boots touching the dry dirt.</p><p>“I’m (Y/N),” I replied, trying to reach for the bag again.</p><p>“It’s fine. So, what brings a human into Mirkwood?” He asked, shifting the bag better onto his shoulder. I explained the Legolas my reason behind entering the woods and that I would do it often on my travels. He then explained that he had come from Mordor and that he had been travelling with the Fellowship of the Ring. I was a little surprised. But didn’t ask questions. Not yet.</p><p>He led me down some twisting, winding paths that led to tunnel in stone. We entered, it was big enough for one person to walk through comfortably, and then the tunnel widened a little and we emerged in a warm light.</p><p>“Welcome to the Elvenking’s Halls,” said Legolas A few armoured elves stood along the wider part of the tunnel. We then travelled down the rest of the tunnel and emerged in an enormous hall. It was bare, apart from some purple and red tapestries with gold elvish writing. Legolas led me through the halls, I felt the blood from the wound ticking onto my hand. Along the way, Legolas ran into a red-haired female elf. She seemed delighted to see Legolas again. They talked to each other in their language. I saw Legolas shake his head and gesture to me. The female elf looked at me and I smiled awkwardly. She asked him something, and this time he nodded and spoke in a grateful tone. The female elf nodded once more and passed us, smiling at me as I clutched my cheek.</p><p>Legolas led me up to a large bedroom. There was a large double bed, writing desk and a few bows and arrows held on the wall. The only light in the room was the moonlight that passed through the window and its net curtain. The double bed was on a level two steps higher than the rest of the room. There was a child’s bow on the bed. Legolas looked around the room slowly, taking it all in. He placed his and my bags on the ground at the end of the bed.</p><p>“Sit on the bed, and I’ll get what I need to heal you,” Legolas said, gesturing to his bed. I walked over to the bed, sitting on it slowly, seeping into the mattress.</p><p>Legolas came back with some sphagnum moss and some warm water to clean out the wound. As he tended to the wound, he sang softly in Elvish. I noticed the pain fading. He gently poked around the wound as he cleaned it. He dipped the moss into the bowl of water, turning the water a pink colour. I hadn’t realised that we had locked eyes during the whole procedure. Eventually, I broke the silence.</p><p>“So, what was it like, travelling with the Fellowship?”</p><p>He smiled, pressing the moss into the water. His smile made my heart melt. Why did he have to be so beautiful?</p><p>“It wasn’t all that bad, we just got split into three groups for most of the journey... And we lost a man...” He looked away at the wavering net curtain by the open balcony door.</p><p>I tilted my head in sympathy, but also telling him I wanted to know more. He looked at me and saw my expression. He drew in a silent breath.</p><p>Legolas told me about how he left Mirkwood to find a Ranger called Strider, who is now King Aragorn of Gondor. He told me about how he met the other members of the Fellowship in Rivendale. He explained how Saruoman tracked them and how they had thought they had lost Gandalf. How difficult it had been to keep going after losing him. He told me about how Boromir died and how Samwise and Frodo separated from the group; he talked about finding Pippin and Merry and how Gandalf had become a White Wizard. He talks about how they took down Isengard and Saruman after travelling to Rohan. He worked through the events of Gondor and their battle at Mordor before finding Frodo and taking him to Gondor to recover. And gave a brief rundown of Aragorn’s coronation.</p><p>As he recounted his tale, I felt his pride, hurt and anger as my own. I took his hand in mine when he got to Gandalf’s presumed death. It really had hit him hard because elves are immortal, they don’t die. He mentioned how he couldn’t believe that Gandalf was gone and was confused about it all. All the while he looked into my eyes and we edged closer to each other.</p><p>He sounded hurt when he mentioned parting with the rest of the Fellowship after the coronation. He seemed to be closer to Gimli than the rest, which I found funny because of what I’ve heard about Thranduil, Legolas’ father, he’s not keen on dwarves, and dwarves aren’t keen on elves.</p><p>It took hours for him to recount his full tale. It took so long that the first few rays of sunlight beamed through the windows, into the room before he had finished.</p><p>Legolas rose to his feet. He seemed ashamed to have told me his account. I reached for his hand.</p><p>“Thank you, Legolas. It was an honour to hear the story from someone who was there,” I said, gratitude clinging to the words. He smiled softly and looked out the window.</p><p>“I’ll try to get some food for you, make yourself at home. I may not be back for a while.” I gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“I have an audience with the king,” he said, walking out of the room and softly closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. {Lemon} Corrupted Love (Male Werewolf X Male Knight/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a knight that has been banished by your king from your kingdom. When you see a chance to take shelter from a storm, you take it. While you're you come across something very strange...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I trudged through the lush vegetation, spraying water droplets onto my metal boots. I wore a full set of knight’s armour and carried a sack with some belongings of mine and used a walking stick to beat my way through the vines and droplet layered spider webs of the forest.</p><p>The sky was a gorgeous orange colour with a tint of pink thrown in for good measure. What a beautiful day to be running away from your own corrupt king. A king you had spent over 14 years training to protect.</p><p>Well, that was exactly my situation. I had found out my king, King Edwin, was corrupt some weeks ago. But I tried to push it aside until I couldn’t and tried to speak up about it. Then he banished me from not only the city of Tebelia, but the kingdom of Thakiwalbe.</p><p>I pulled out my sword from its scabbard and swung at a thick gathering of vines that I couldn’t beat away with my stick. It cut through them easily. Most of each vine fell to the dew-covered forest floor. I continued walking, my chainmail clinked against my armour.</p><p>These last few days had been unbearably warm, and so I have a feeling that a storm may be gathering. I noticed a bright clearing ahead of me and jogged towards it. I hopped onto a jutting out rock in the middle of it—it looked like a nature-made sundial. As I stood on the rock, I could see an enormous amount of ominous clouds slowly making their way over the high walls of Tebelia and would spread over its surrounding area, including the murky forest I was in.</p><p>“Wonderful,” I sigh to myself. I could see some bright lights come from the storm clouds as it blocked the orange-pink sky.</p><p>I hopped off the rock, my bag hit against my armour, making the metal pot, pan, mug, plate and cutlery clank together. I sighed to myself again. With no mount, I’d never be able to escape the storm. I put my hand to my chin thoughtfully as I dropped my bag and circled the clearing.</p><p>
  <em>The cave!</em>
</p><p>It was a moss-covered cave surrounded by trees and lush vegetation. It was in the scar of an old river that used to travel through the east wall of Tebelia, and it made the ground weak, so we dried out the river and diverted it to go around the city. So the cave should still be accessible.</p><p>I picked up my bag again and jogged towards the river. Considering I was already travelling east, I’d come across it soon.</p><p>I came across it so soon I almost fell into the indent in the forest floor. I came to a sudden stop by the lip of the bank. I looked down. A layer of dead leaves, twigs and other dead vegetation filled the scar floor. I slid down into the indentation and landed with a crunch on dry leaves. Now all I had to do was find the cave to take shelter in.</p><p>I looked up. Barely any light came through the treetops, as it had for most of my days of travelling. Then a roll of thunder sounded in the distance. It was still a bit off, but it was close enough to make me want to hurry my pace.</p><p>I jogged in the opposite direction of the city, travelling what would have been up river. I kept my eyes on the banks, making sure no predator had tracked me down. I travelled through the meandering river scar and finally came to a dead end.</p><p>Well, kind of.</p><p>The dead end was the cave, but there was no more ‘river’ after it. The sight relieved me, because then the rain came tumbling down. I jogged inside and dropped my bag on the floor. It was nice to be somewhere dry tonight.</p><p>Coarse dirt and loose rocks was the floor I was dealing with tonight. I swept away the rocks as best I could with my boot when I heard a dog-like whimper. And then a low growl and then more whimpering.</p><p>Looked deeper into the cave, as that was where the sound was travelling from. I furrowed my brow as another growl and whimper came from the same area. I want unusual to find wolves or wild dogs out here, but j hadn’t come across any tracks or any other of their pack members earlier on in the day. What made it more peculiar was that there only seemed to be one dog or wolf making those whimpers and growls, and together, from one mouth, didn’t sound all that great—one was the sound of pain, the other was a threat. I pulled out a small torch from my bag—I had four—and lit it with flint and steel The tar at the end of the torch lit up almost instantaneously. It lit up the stone and dirt around me. I held it at eye-level and drew my sword, holding it in a defensive position, ready for anything.</p><p>I edged farther into the cave. It turned left after ten meters and then right after another ten. The tunnel went straight on after that. Then I arrived in an enormous chamber. Here was where the whining and growling was loudest, I could hear it way off to the left. I kept my blade facing away from me, the warm light from my torch aiding my sight.</p><p>Where the whimpering and growling came from I could see an enormous mass of sheep’s wool, deer hides and cow hides. Now I could hear heavy panting in the chamber.</p><p>I drew in a breath for courage and stepped closer, my boots barely making a sound against the stone. As I got nearer, I could see a large, black hide and pointed animal-like ears.</p><p>What was this thing?</p><p>As I edged even closer, my heart raced so loudly I thought the creature would hear it. Thankfully, it didn’t, but it heard me when I accidentally hit a bone with my boot as I walked closer. The creature snapped its enormous head around and bound towards me on all fours. I didn’t have time to react, it just leaped at me, pinning me to the ground and knocking aside my torch and sword. Sparks flew from my torch as it landed, my sword clattered against the stone floor.</p><p>I looked up at the creature. It had the face and body of a gigantic wolf with the build of a man. It snarled at me, saliva dangling from its mouth. It was mainly black, with grey around its silver eyes and a grey underbelly. I hunched over me, its back feet on my hips, its front ones on my shoulders, keeping me pinned down. Its breath was husky and anger drove every inch of its muscled body. It had to be a werewolf.</p><p>“Who are you?” The creature seethed. I gulped, trying to turn my head away from the long piece of drool that was almost an inch from my face.</p><p>“I-I am Sir (Y/N) of Tebelia. My king has banished me for treason,” I grunted as the drool dripped closer to my face. “I’m looking for a place to stay while the storm lasts outside.” As I was looking away, I noticed more about him. As I looked to his underbelly, I realised the tip of his red member was peeking out of its sheath. “Perhaps we could compromise. I-I could offer my services to help you with your, um—personal needs,” I say in a panic, eyeing his sheath. Why was I getting aroused by him?</p><p>The werewolf followed my gaze. I tore my eyes away from his belly and tried to look at him. He licked away the strand of drool that was so close to my face and got off me. He stood on his hind legs and seemed to eye me, scanning my body.</p><p>“Very well,” he said, picking up my torch and sword. “I am Garth, and I am in heat. There are two other bitch werewolves nearby, but there are no dog werewolves, and I only like dogs.” I noticed he used terms for male and female werewolves.</p><p>“That makes two of us,” I said beneath my breath. Garth’s ears perked up, and he turned his head to face me. He seemed a little surprised</p><p>“And seeing as you’re banished you will probably need some protection from any people that may notice you, which is why you’re not travelling on main roads. I’m presuming, of course,” he said, placing the torch in the centre of all the hides—they must serve as I nest for him to sleep in.</p><p>“That would be about right,” I replied, taking off my armour and boots. Garth then hopped onto his nest and seemed to rummage around the fur—he was hiding my sword so I wouldn’t kill him in the night—not that I planned to. He then re-emerged from his pile of hides, some sheep’s wool clung to his head. He shook his head to rid himself of it like a dog shakes to get rid of water in its coat and left the nest. His member was now back in its sheath completely.</p><p>It was now I realised he was well over six and a half feet, towering over me as he came close. I still had to take off my chainmail hauberk along with my tunic, leggings and underwear. As I undid the strings of my hauberk, I noticed how muscular he was. His chest was large like a blacksmith’s, he had so many abs, I lost count as they rippled all over his abdomen. His arms were the largest I had ever seen and his thighs might as well have been tree trunks.</p><p>Why couldn’t humans be so good looking? Why couldn’t they be so monstrous?</p><p>This only encouraged my member to get harder. I saw a glimpse of Garth eyeing my bulge as I took off my hauberk.</p><p>“Excited, I see,” he whispered into my ear, his warm breath rubbing gently against my ears and neck. He reached for my waist and pulled me closer, his head lowered down to eye level. I gulped. He took my hauberk from me and threw it aside. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat. I had to bite my lip to keep myself quiet.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I enjoying this?</em>
</p><p>Garth then lifted my tunic and slipped it off me. For a beast, he was rather gentle. I looked into his silver eyes as he did so. He scanned my bare torse after he took off my garment, eyeing my abs and pectoral muscles as I had his.</p><p>“Impressive,” he rumbled, digging his thumbs under my legging and underwear, “for a human.”</p><p>I flushed red; I had had no one dominate me before. I eyed his chest. Perhaps he’d like a bit of foreplay.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he whispered, pulling down the rest of my garment. His breath tickled my bare collarbone.</p><p>I ran my hands over his chest, feeling his smooth grey fur over his firm pectoral muscles. I ran my hands down his torso, one on his side, feeling the rippling muscles on his side and the other gliding over his solid abs.</p><p>Garth hummed. “You’ve done this before.”</p><p>“Kind of,” I replied. Garth picked me up with one arm under my ass and removed me of the last of my garments. He ran his tongue over the junction where my neck and shoulder. I shuddered in his grip and bit my lip harder. A moan escaped my lips.</p><p>Garth took a step back and looked at me, a satisfied look on his face. I noticed his member glide out of his sheath slowly. “Come with me,” he said, turning around. I walked behind him to his nest of animal hides. In the middle of the nest was a layer of sheep’s wool. My torch stood steady on the ground, held up by a steel holder that Garth may have stolen from a farmer, as it was one they used when they have to assist animal births.</p><p>Garth lay on his back, getting comfortable on his sheep’s wool bed. I came closer to him and he gestured with his hand for me to turn around. I lay on his chest, my face by his member. He was about as long as a wine bottle and about as wide as one too. Garth took my cheeks in his large, furry hands, spreading them apart. His member had a natural lubricant covering it, it was hot in my hand. I smirked to myself as took his red, slick, hot member in my hand, licking it. It tasted odd, but I <em>loved</em> it. It was smooth, with no head like a human’s, and no veins visible under his skin. I noticed that his sheath was wider than his member, there seemed to be more to come from his grey sheath.</p><p>Garth licked my hole with his thick, slimy tongue. I moaned, encouraging him. He moved my cheeks with his hands, moving them as far apart as they could go so he could lube me up easier with his saliva. I ran my hand up and down his member and I sucked on his tip. Garth’s nails dug into my cheeks, though I don’t think he meant to. It was hot.</p><p>Then he stopped licking my hole, breathing out between clenched teeth. He moved his head close to my hole again, pressing his tongue into me. Gods, everything about him was big. He rotated the tip of his tongue inside me, stretching me out. I removed my mouth from him, moaning loudly as I continued to stroke him.</p><p>“Fuck!” I gasped. He flexed his tongue in and out of me, lubing my insides. He moved his hands to grip my hips and moved my cheeks apart that way.</p><p>“Oh!” I whimpered. I went back to licking his member as he continued to stretch me out. I whimpered and moaned, encouraging him to keep going. Pre-cum oozed from my tip, dripping onto Garth’s chest.</p><p>He was good at preparing his partners for mating. If he kept going like this, I’d climax soon, but I was determined to see what else he was hiding in his sheath. I ran my tongue down the length of his member, to the grey fur of his sheath, feeling his black bulging sack with my spare hand, stimulating him. Slowly his member extended, revealing what he had tucked away. From of his sheath slid out two red bulges at the end of his member. A knot like that of domesticated dogs.</p><p>I felt my heart race. This night just got a lot more extreme. I wanted it inside me, and I knew it would hurt, but I’d love it. I knew I would.</p><p>I ran my tongue over his knot, trying to get my lips around the knot, attempting to suck on it, but each bulge was the size of an apple. Garth removed himself from me, smirking. I continued to run my tongue over his knot, peering over my shoulder to him, grinning.</p><p>“Are you ready?” He asked, releasing my cheeks. I removed my mouth from his member and crawled towards him.</p><p>“I am,” I assured in a soft tone, my face close to his. He ran his enormous tongue over my lips, kissing me. I kissed his muzzle as his hand traced my back, stopping to grip my cheeks again. His member rested against my inner thighs, I thought I could feel him throb.</p><p>Garth ran his tongue over my neck and up to my cheek. With one swift roll, he flipped us over, so I lay on my back. I craned my neck and separated my legs, inviting him. His lips lifted into a smirk as he came close again. He nipped at my neck; I whined in response; his canines were sharp. He left a large purple hickey on my neck. He punctured some of my skin, so he licked the hickey to clean up the blood and ease the pain of the bruise.</p><p>He lowered the lower half of his body completely, pressing our hot, throbbing members together. I looked down. He was spilling a viscous, grey fluid from his tip. It trickled onto my member and stomach. Now that I saw the size comparison, it both turned me on and scared me. I probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. All the while he continued to nip and suck on my neck. He had finally used his lips to the best of his ability.</p><p>Garth moved himself downward, his tongue trailing my neck, chest and abdomen. My breathing was loud as adrenaline rushed through my body. I just wanted him inside me. He also nipped at my chest and stomach as he went down, leaving hickeys and punctures in his wake.</p><p>I propped myself up on my elbows, watching him taste my skin. I reached for his enormous head, for one of his ears. It was soft like a dog’s, not as firm as I thought it would be. I noticed a small bit had been torn from this ear, a triangle taken from its outer side. Garth looked up at me, as he left another hickey on my right side, beside my middle set of abs. His silver eyes shone at me.</p><p>I gulped, I could feel him breathing on my member.</p><p>“Garth?” I questioned. Why was he dragging this out?</p><p>I moved to sit up, but he placed a firm hand on my chest, pushing me back down on the soft sheep’s wool beneath me. He grabbed my hip, raising it off the ground to bring it closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>Finally. </em>
</p><p>I lifted my arms above my head, craning my neck again, trying to look innocent and submissive. He pressed himself into me, stretching my hole again, but this time, even more so. I looked down as he did so; I wanted to see it all. I bit my lip as he pressed into me, releasing a forcefully quiet moan.</p><p>I saw Garth clench his teeth as he slowly pushed himself into me, millimetre by millimetre. I had to lower my head again, and tried to keep calm, to ease his struggle, and my own. He took my other hip, placing his hands on my lower back so he could enter me smoothly. It was a slow process and often enough he’d pull back out and gently thrust into me, to stretch me some more. But finally, we got there. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relieved to feel his knot against my cheeks.</p><p>I sighed as I took another deep breath in. Just with his member alone, he made me feel warm inside. I looked to the ceiling, catching my breath. Garth still held my hips off the ground, holding me steady as I tried my best to relax. I looked down at him, propping myself up.</p><p>“Are you all right?” He asked, I could hear him fighting back his sexual urge.</p><p>I nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” I could see my stomach was bulging a little, and he didn’t even have his knot in me. I drew in another deep breath. And gave him another nod. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Garth nodded in return and looked down at where we met. He lowered himself down, so he leaned on one elbow on top of me, with a few inches between us. He held my hip with his other hand, placing my leg on his waist. He let out a low, instinctual growl, to let me know he was in charge. I released a whimper without meaning to. He smirked again, satisfied, and thrusted into me.</p><p>His pace was slow, a comfortable one, but it was enough to make me lose my composer completely. No one had ever dominated before me, yet here I was being the most submissive I had ever known myself to be. I didn’t even think I could have ever imagined myself being this submissive.</p><p>Garth didn’t hold back. His thrusts were direct and lust-filled. Every time he forced himself against me, he abused my delicate prostate with every stroke, building me up to my climax. I could feel myself getting hard again each time he ground his knot against me.</p><p>“Garth!” I breathed. I had to climax, I could hold it. Garth didn’t seem to hear me. He kept thrusting against me as he watched himself enter and exit me. I groaned before coming on myself, a few drops of sperm splattering into Garth’s grey underbelly.</p><p>He tore his eyes away from where we joined and to me, a heated, drooling, sweaty mess beneath him.</p><p>“Sorry,” I forced out as my body rocked with his pace. He traced his finger through my semen, licking his tip clean, tasting me.</p><p>“No harm done. But be sure, I’m stepping up the pace now for your... <em>misbehaviour</em>.” He snarled the last bit, gripping my cheek between his nails. I moaned uncontrollably. And true to his word, he picked up his pace, grinding his knot against me harder and faster than before. So much harder. He placed both hands by my side and I instinctually wrapped my legs around him.</p><p>I moaned louder than ever, begging him to keep going. As he roughly and mercilessly dominated me. He grunted through clenched teeth as his head loomed over me, thrusting his length in and out of me. I limply rocked forward and back with his thrusts, whining as he abused my prostate again and again.</p><p>I had never had a night like this before. Never had I had a night so rough and dominating, I had never had a night where I used my voice so much. It was amazing!</p><p>Garth groaned, clenching teeth again. He was near, I could feel his seed rush to the tip.</p><p>“Your knot!” I forced out. “I want it!” I demanded, looking down between our bodies. Garth let out a whine and rested his hips for a moment against my thighs. I thought he would release his seed. But he was gathering his strength to hold back for a few moments.</p><p>He moved his hands down to my hips again, grabbing them firmly as he kneeled up. “Do you have... anymore... requests?” He asked between pants, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, holding onto himself.</p><p>“Give me everything!” I demanded in a breathy tone, propping myself up to see it go in. I slowly traced my skin with my hand, reaching for my aching member, I was close again. I released a whining moan.</p><p>Garth bent down, almost doubling over, and sucked on my member. I gasped and threw my head back, a small amount of semen escaping into his mouth. Garth held the seed in his mouth and raised his head and released the semen and some drool onto his knot and my hole, lubing me up again so it would go in as smoothly as possible. He pulled himself almost completely out and slowly went back in.</p><p>And then there was a pop. I groaned, gripping the sheep’s wool bed beneath me. The knot had gone in easier than I had expected, but Gods did it hurt. Garth leaned down again and pulled me up. I gripped his shoulders, slowly relaxing around him. He bit my shoulder, fighting back his urge even longer. He ran his tongue over the spot, soothing the skin as soon as I cried out in pain from it.</p><p>“Okay... I’m ready!” I gasped as the discomfort faded. My thighs gripped his hips, and he released his seed. It warmed my insides as he pumped it through my plumbing.</p><p>Because his knot had spread me to my max, there was nowhere for the semen to go, except to fill my gut. Pressure built up in my abdomen as he continued to release all his seed into me. I fell limp in his hold. I loved the feeling of his seed in me.</p><p>It wasn’t for another two minutes until he stopped spilling into me. He pulled himself out of me as gently as he could—which was difficult as I had tightly wrapped myself around his knot. He delicately rested me back on the wool bed. It had exhausted me.</p><p>Garth crawled up beside me and lay on his side. He poked at my abdomen, tracing it with his fingertip. I looked at him; he was smirking, and I followed his gaze. It didn’t surprise me when I saw my bulging abdomen. I snorted, amused; it was all I could force out. Garth chuckled and pecked me on the lips.</p><p>I felt my eyelids grow heavy as the torchlight flickered behind me. Garth rolled me on my side, cuddling me close.</p><p>“Thank you, (Y/N),” he whispered. He kissed my head as my eyelids closed heavily. “Goodnight, My Mate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, there’s a female/female dragon version of this linked below by yours truly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Long-Time-No-See Kiss (Female reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's 2020 and quarantine is pretty normal at this rate. But what if there was someone who you couldn't wait to see again?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>C/O/C</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>: Colour of Choice</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>P/F</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>: Pride Flag</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>N/N</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>: Nickname</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow, (Y/N),” my girlfriend said, kissing me goodbye.</p><p>“See you too, Princess,” I said. Amira smiled, her sun kissed cheeks glowing, and walked off to her parents’ beat up red Toyota. The sweet taste of coke hung on my salty, dry lips. We had just had a date in the cinema to see <em>Onward</em>. I had bought the drinks and snacks, she had bought the tickets, as we often did.</p><p>Her rose Shayla wavered in the warm spring breeze as she walked away in her navy jeggings and dark long sleeve top. She always wore colourful clothes compared to my denim or leather jackets, and hoodies, jeans and Converse and Chelsea boots collection.</p><p>She gave me a wave as she closed the car door. I gave her a small wave back and walked over to my (C/O/C) Honda motorbike. I slid on my helmet, glancing at my (P/F) flag sticker under the handlebar. I looked up, following Amira’s parents’ car leave the parking lot before starting my bike’s engine and driving home.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p><em>(I) "Its two weeks off school, (Y/N),"</em> Amira said in an excited tone..</p><p>We were video calling. Our Prime Minister/President announced that all schools have to shut down for two weeks. Two weeks off school didn’t mean much to me us as we were in a year where we got to explore ourselves, so not much happened in school; most days were boring.</p><p>I sighed. “I know, but I don’t think its just going to be two weeks. My foster dad says that it’s going to last ‘til the end of the year and they’re just saying two weeks down so everyone doesn’t blow up,” I said ruefully. I tucked away a few loose strands of hair.</p><p><em>(I) "I’m sure well see each other soon, babe,"</em> Amira replied.</p><p><em>“I’m presuming Jamie is the pessimist who said that?” </em>She asked, referring to one of my new foster dads.</p><p>I nodded. “Charlie thinks it’ll be over by the time summer is in full swing. I hope we get to see each other soon,” I sighed. I looked at my screen, practically begging to touch her face again and kiss her soft lips.</p><p>(I) Amira looked to her bedroom door. A distant shout came from my phone’s speaker. <em>“Its dinnertime here. I’ll call you later?”</em> She suggested.</p><p>I nodded. “Sure. Enjoy!” I wished.</p><p>Amira gave me a smile. <em>“See you later, (N/N),”</em> she said, blowing me a kiss.(I)</p><p>I blew one back. “G’luck, Princess.” Her picture froze as she hung up. I released a long breath and raised my head to the ceiling.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>Four months.</p><p>That’s how long it took for me and Amira to meet up again. We were going to meet up at a restaurant just outside of town. I drove through town, stopping at a pedestrian crossing. I leaned on my leg as the august sun beat down on my black leather jacket, baking my back .</p><p>I looked through the visor of my bike helmet, watching as a young family crossed the road, the parents wearing their colourful masks. One gave a wave of thanks and the traffic moved again. The traffic was heavy, and I was stuck behind a blue people carrier that was doing half the speed limit all the way through town. <em>More hold ups,</em> I thought to myself as I drove behind it.</p><p>But finally, I was out of town and could pass out the seven-seater and race to meet Amira.</p><p>As soon as the restaurant came into view, I felt my heart leap with joy. I flicked on my indicator and slid into the loose stone parking lot, gravel crunching beneath my tyres. I parked by the peach-coloured walls of the restaurant; looking up at the oak words <em>Horse and Houn(i)d</em> pinned up on the black banner of the building, facing out towards the busy road.</p><p>I slipped off my helmet and sat on my bike, switching off the engine. There were no other vehicles in the lot. I pulled out my phone to check to see if Amira had texted while I was driving; nothing.</p><p>I sighed to myself and played a game as I waited.</p><p>A few minutes later, a car entered the lot. I looked up. It was Amira’s parent’s beat up Toyota. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight.</p><p>I pulled out my (C/O/C) khaki mask and put it on. I got off my bike as the car parked a few feet away from me.</p><p>Amira swiftly got out of the passenger side door; her smile was the biggest I’ve ever seen.</p><p>She rushed over to me and straddled me. I supported her in my arms as we rubbed noses.</p><p>Amira pulled down my mask and kissed me on the lips. “I’ve missed you, (Y/N),” she whispered.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Amira.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. (r/fluffycommunity) [hugbox] Will ou twake cawe of Babbeh? (fluffy x human reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After another long day at work, you walk home. While doing so you hear a pet shop owner throw away an unwanted animal...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know how many people are aware of this subreddit, so I’ll give you a basic rundown. Fluffies are these tiny ponies (based on MLP ponies, unicorns and pegasi). the most common size seems to be around guinea pig to rabbit-sized and they’re super round and fluffy and come in many wild colours. They speak this weird baby language so think about how hard it is for me to write this damn stuff out.</p><p>The community is split into 4 sections: abuse, hugbox, smarty abuse &amp; sadbox. There’s only one I can truly enjoy, and that’s hugbox, which is about non-suffering fluffies. the purest part of hugbox is art pieces depicting people loving and caring for their fluffy.</p><p>I first came across this subreddit through a YouTuber called The Click. Someone here has written fanfiction about him and Satan (bc he’s just that cursed). So please check him out if you kind of like cursed subreddit stuff (r/NoahGetTheBoat, r/TiHi, r/GachaLifeCringe etc.), he’s a small creator and could really do with a few more subscribers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>F/O/C </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>= Fluffy of Choice (unicorn, pony, pegasus)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>C/C</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> = Coat Colour (main colour)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>M/C</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> = Markings Colour (If your fluffy has markings. Most are just solid colours)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>M/T/C </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>= Mane &amp; Tail Colour</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>F/N</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> = Fluffy Name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rain fell all around me as I looked down at the dark sidewalk. Everything around me was dark as I plodded under the pale light of the moon and the scattered streetlights.</p><p>The atmosphere was a perfect representation of my mood. Work had been awful; my boss wouldn’t stop complaining about everything I did, so I furiously slammed my resignation letter on his desk and yelled ‘I QUIT!’. And although it delighted me knowing I wouldn’t have to face him tomorrow, I needed that job to pay for my rent and to help my mum pay for her hospital bills.</p><p>I rubbed my arms as the wind picked up. I passed a pet shop, spotting some tabby kittens and puppies curled up in the window. I walked up to the window, placing my numb hand on the window. I smiled sadly to myself; they looked so cosy.</p><p>I started back on my way, before hearing a thud and a splash from the alleyway up ahead. A series of sharp crying chirps followed. I jogged forward, seeing the backdoor of the pet shop close, leaving a box in a puddle in the middle of the alley. The chirping continued, like a baby bird wanting its mother. I was certain the noise came from the box.</p><p>I walked over to the box and knelt beside it. Inside was a (C/C) hamster sized (F/O/C) with (M/C) markings and a (M/T/C) mane and tail. It looked as though they had just opened and it was incredibly cute, though it had dark mud stains from where mud had soaked through the box, and it was wet from the rain and the puddle it sat in.</p><p>“Hello there, little one,” I greeted. The tiny (F/O/C) looked up at me.</p><p>“Mummah/Daddeh?” It said, sounding heartbroken.</p><p>I picked up the (F/O/C) and tucked it under my jacket. “Let’s get you home and dry.”</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>I sat on my sofa, drying off the (F/O/C). I had given him/her/them a warm bath and was drying him/her/them off with a warm towel. The (F/O/C) was humming to him/her/themself happily as I dried off his/her/their fur.</p><p>I took away the towel and picked up the (F/O/C).</p><p>“Mummah/Daddeh?” He/She/They questioned, unsure about what I was doing. Having been in a cage his/her/their entire life with people only ever tapping him/her/them on the head as the only human interaction he/she/they had had.</p><p>I smiled at him/her/them and cradled him/her/them to my chest.</p><p>The (F/O/C) looked up at me, surprised, and snuggled against my pyjama top. After a while, he/she/they looked up at me.</p><p>“Mummah/Daddeh?” He/She/They asked.</p><p>“Yes, little (F/O/C)?” I looked down at him/her/them.</p><p>“Will... Will ou twake cawe of Babbeh?”</p><p>I had to think about what he/she/they had said; I had yet to get used to this weird baby language he/she/they spoke. But once I understood, I nodded. “Yes, I will.”</p><p>The (F/O/C) beamed at me and scrambled up to my face to lick it. “Tank ou, Mummah/Daddeh!”</p><p>I giggled. “You’re welcome, little one.”</p><p>Then he/she/they stopped and stood on my arm. He/She/They pouted.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Babbeh hungwy... Babbeh want nummies.”</p><p>“Well... what would Bab—you like?”</p><p>The (F/O/C) thought for a few seconds. “Sketti!” He/She/They erupted.</p><p>“Sketti?” I echoed. The (F/O/C) nodded furiously.</p><p>I got to my feet, spinning the word inside my head. I sat the (F/O/C) on the kitchen floor and opened my laptop on the table.</p><p>“What... do... fluffies... eat...” I said aloud as I typed it into the search engine. An article about fluffy nutrition came up. I scanned through the words, finally stumbling on; <em>a fluffy’s favourite food is spaghetti, usually with tomato sauce and nothing else</em>.</p><p>“Spaghetti? Is that what you’re trying to say?” I asked the (F/O/C).</p><p>He/She/They nodded. “Uh huh. Babbeh want sketti, Mummah/Daddeh.”</p><p>I turned around, facing my kitchen. I had spaghetti and tomato sauce, and I needed making dinner for myself, anyway. So, I began cooking, boiling the spaghetti and cooking some vegetarian meat to go with it. Within minutes our food was ready. I put my food on a plate and the (F/O/C)’s in a bowl and placed it on the table.</p><p>The (F/O/C) gasped in delight and steps towards me. “Upwies, Mummah/Daddeh! Upwies!”</p><p>I picked up the (F/O/C) and placed him/her/them on the table.</p><p>The (F/O/C) gasped again and trotted over to the bowl. “Sketti, sketti, sketti...” He/She/They whispered before chowing down on the spaghetti.</p><p>As we both ate, I studied the (F/O/C), focusing more on his/her/their (C/C) coat and figuring out what to name him/her/them.</p><p>“Do you have a name?” I asked. The (F/O/C) raised his/her/their head, mouth stuffed with spaghetti, and shook it. I thought again, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. “How about, (F/N)?” the (F/O/C) swallowed his/her/their food and nodded with a wide smile.</p><p>“Yeah! Babbeh wuvs dwat naym, Mummah/Daddeh!”</p><p>“Alright then, (F/N) it is then.”</p><p>“Yay!” (F/N) celebrated, walking over to me. I scratched him/her/them behind the ear and finished my food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (The Dragon Prince) A Different Life (Mentor!Aaravos X Apprentice/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are Aaravos’ elven apprentice in a time before Dark Magic, the Mage Wars, the division of Xadia and, Aaravos’ imprisonment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Online classes had me very bored, so I started to think back to my original prologue of HA and here is the basic Idea I had, in first person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Centuries before Aaravos’ imprisonment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Master? Where are we going?” I whined, chasing after him.</p><p>Aaravos sighed. He’d started to do that a lot recently. Was I becoming annoying because I was a teenager?</p><p>He spun around, his dark cloak whipping behind him. “(Y/N), we’re going to Elarion. Like I said this morning?” he said, as if he were trying to jog my memory.</p><p>I placed my hand on the strap of my satchel. “You didn’t mention anything this morning,” I muttered, “you just said it was time to leave.” He had become very forgetful recently and almost presumed I had telepathic powers like dragons do—and I am not a dragon.</p><p>Aaravos pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right... I’m sorry. I’ve just been very busy with Ziard’s project.”</p><p>We started walking again. “The ‘project’ he so desperately needs the Archmage to help him with? Why can’t he just do it himself, if he wants the ‘project’ finished so badly?” I was becoming irritated with this human ‘mage’. He visited almost every day and made demands about the project, asking Aaravos to have it done quickly, when he had done all but nothing to aid its completion—whatever it was. And every time he’d visit, he’d eye me disgustedly and insist I leave, even if it was in the middle of a lesson.</p><p>He drew in a sharp breath. “(Y/N), you need to calm down. Once the project is finished, Ziard will be out of our lives, I promise.”</p><p>Crossing my arms, I said, “I don’t like this, Aaravos. I can see such darkness in him. Whatever this project is, I hope it doesn’t bring more harm than good.”</p><p>“That makes two of us.”</p><p>I glanced at him. Was that regret in his voice?</p><p>“So, what is this project?” It was a question I had been wanting to ask for months.</p><p>Aaravos hesitated. “I can’t tell you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>He glanced at the long object on his back, wrapped in burlap and string. “It’s best you don’t know.”</p><p>I looked at the path ahead of us, Elarion was just beyond this hill, I had travelled enough times to the city with Aaravos to know where it was from here.</p><p>Aaravos looked up at the hill and reached inside his cloak, pulling out a small bag of coins. “Go to Elarion and find somewhere to eat, I’ll catch up with you later.”</p><p>I followed his gaze. “You’re meeting him here?”</p><p>“Just take the money, (Y/N). I’ll see you in Elarion.” He placed the coins in my hand and started up the hill.</p><p>I frowned and did I was told, tucking away the bag under my cloak.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Aaravos’ stead galloped ahead of mine as the moon lit our path dark overgrown forest path.</p><p>“Master, what’s happening?” I called out. He had woken me up in the middle of the night in a panic, saying someone was coming and that they knew everything. He muttered about his regret in making something and making something for ‘him’.</p><p>He said nothing, just kept moving.</p><p>“Aaravos!” I called.</p><p>“The Mage Council is hunting me,” he shouted above the steads’ hooves and the sounding his cloak.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He didn’t respond. What had he done?</p><p>I reined my mount to a stop. He released a snort of displeasure.</p><p>It took Aaravos several moments to notice I was missing. “Why did you stop?!” he demanded, turning his stead around and rejoining me.</p><p>“What have you done?!” I retorted. “What have you done that has not only placed you in danger, but me, your apprentice, your child?!”</p><p>Aaravos hung his head in shame, something I have never seen him do before. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What. Did you. Do?” I said, irritated.</p><p>“Ziard is dead. Before Sol Regem killed him, he told Sol Regem that I had given him the staff. The staff was his project.” He looked up at me.</p><p>“You started all this? The Dark Magic, the humans being banished, the Mage Wars! You...” I paused, unsure what else to say. “You created that.... <em>weapon</em>.”</p><p>“(Y/N), please... It was supposed to be a gift, and act of equity from us to humanity.”</p><p>I held my face in my hands. He had talked of this ‘act’ since I was an elfling and I knew very well he had never meant to hurt anyone or bring such destruction and hate.</p><p>I lowered my hands and drew in a breath. “So, what are we going to do now?”</p><p>“Hide.”</p><p>“They’ll find us, no matter wh—.“</p><p>“You. You need to hide,” he said solemnly.</p><p>“What about you?” I moved my stead closer to his.</p><p>He raised his hood and looked back at the trail, to the sound of heavy paws and shouting coming closer.</p><p>“No! I’m not leaving you to them! They won’t hesitate to—,“ I cut myself off, unable to finish my sentence.</p><p>Aaravos placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my brow. “I rather you be safe.”</p><p>“They won’t stop at you, they’ll think I’ll know something as well.”</p><p>He paused and turned his mount around. “You’re right. So,” he turned to face me, “are you with me?”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” I breathed.</p><p>We started off again, but our steads weren’t as fast as the hunters’. With every second they got closer and our path was getting harder to traverse.</p><p>“Can’t we teleport?” I asked over the hoofbeats of our steads.</p><p>“No, they’re too close and we’re moving to fast and the search parties are everywhere right now.”</p><p>I looked on at the path ahead. There had to be some way to get rid of them.</p><p>But then they yanked me from my saddle and pulled to the ground. I yelped and grunted as I hit the ground. I looked at my arm, a metal whip was wrapped around it.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” yelled Aaravos.</p><p>“Keep going!” I shouted.</p><p>He hesitated for a second before his stead ran off.</p><p>I was about to draw a rune to cut the wire when they pulled me up onto another stead. I elbowed the rider, but they drew a sleep rune and I fell limply into their hold.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>It had been centuries since I had last seen Aaravos.</p><p>And now he had been captured.</p><p>I followed my new master, and Aaravos’ former master, Kalani. An elf so tall and old I was sure he was older than the eldest tree in all of Xadia. He had the most beautiful pale skin and horns that shown like gold that were as large and as detailed as a moose’s, just more curved and elegant looking. A mass of blue robes that faded from pale blue to the darkest night sky, hung on his body with such a long trail that I often tripped on in—and often his hair as well.</p><p>We were beside the Moon Nexus, on a full moon, surrounded by dozens of Moonshadow mages.</p><p>“Are we ready?” Kalani asked the master Moonshadow mage.</p><p>“Yes, Archmage.”</p><p>The name he gave him made my hands curl into a fist. How dare he call that arrogant elf that?!</p><p>But I stayed as stoic as I could until Kalani turned around. I mimicked his action.</p><p>“Bring him here!” he ordered. They pushed a mirror towards us, it was bronze and gold with runes around the glass. Some hunters came forward, their weapons nudging forward... <em>Aaravos.</em></p><p>I looked down, forcing myself away from his bruised and cut face, torn gown and damaged jewellery. He was leaning forward, his hands bound behind him.</p><p>“Kalani!” he growled as they pushed him forward. “Why am I here?” His eyes drifted over to me, and I forced myself to look at him. I wanted to rush over to him and heal him, but I couldn’t.</p><p>His ears dropped. “(Y/N)!” he forced himself upright and turned to Kalani. “Why is he/she/are they here? He/She/They shouldn’t be punished for my mistakes.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly aware of that, and he/she/they have been an excellent student,” he twirled a lock of my hair. “So, he/she/they won’t be joining you in your prison, Stella Carcerem,” he looked to the mirror.</p><p>Some mages pushed Aaravos towards it and began chanting, as did Kalani. The runes on the mirror glowed, and the glass looked like it was made of liquid. I forced myself to watch as a yellow hue left Aaravos’ body and was pulled into the mirror. His spirit.</p><p>He fought it, standing in a meditative state to keep his spirit inside him. But to no avail. Before the last of his spirit disappeared, he opened his eyes and gave me a small smile. And he was gone.</p><p>The runes on the mirror faded, and the glass became solid again. “It is done,” Kalani said.</p><p>I stepped forward, looking at the mirror; it was blank. Kneeling by it, I placed my hand on the glass. “I’m sorry, Father.” tears spilled from my eyes. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>The mages slowly dispersed and left me with the mirror.</p><p>“We’ll meet again, Master,” I whispered. I softly chanted a reincarnation spell, one that would allow to meet up with him again and free him. My skin became luminescent.</p><p>“I’m sorry future me, but you need to do this. For Aaravos,” I looked at my reflection, though I thought I could see Aaravos looking at me before my body flashed.</p><p>And then—</p><p>
  <em>Darkness</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This might be another prologue for my book </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>His Apprentice</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>? What do you think?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. (Inheritance Cycle) Hit and Miss (Zebvag{urgal OC} X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been invited to the new Dragon Rider’s academy. When you first arrive you get caught up in the middle of an urgal scuffle. Luckily for you, a handsome Urgal helps you out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank GarrusLover17 for her help with this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>(S/N)</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> = Surname</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(D/N) = Dragon Name</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I read over the piece of parchment in my hand again as the sun spilt through the branches above me. The crunch of my horse’s hooves against the frosty road accompanied my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Dear (Y/N) (S/N), </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have invited you to the new Dragon Rider’s Academy on Mount Arngor, so the dragons of the past may test you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need not prepare for this test, just arrive as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell no one but those you must about why you are travelling and come to the Academy alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I await your arrival,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eragon Bromsson.</em>
</p><p>I smiled again; I couldn’t believe I had been invited to the Dragon Rider’s academy by the man that killed Galbatorix and freed us from his evil grasp. I travelled with my mother from our home in Reavstone, through the rest of Surda and the Beor mountains.</p><p>But now I was travelling alone as I neared the lone mountain, north of the Beors and south of the Edda River. I sighed happily and stroked my mount’s neck, running my hand over her patched black and white coat. Humming, I looked up at the mountain; I couldn’t believe I was almost there.</p><p>Excitement bubbled through me and I giggled excitedly. “Come on, Portia!” I waxed lyrically. I nudged her into a canter and we raced on the dry grass, slowly nearing the mighty Mount Arngor.</p><p>Gradually the unfinished structure of the academy came into view, as did the builders’ camps at the base of the mountain. I rode up to the makeshift gates of the camp, looking around.</p><p>Seated around campfires and on benches were groups of elves, dwarves and urgals, eating their lunches and exchanging friendly chatter.</p><p>My excitement quickly boiled down, and I slowly slid off Portia’s saddle. I looked at the groups. A few spared me glances, but they mostly kept eating.</p><p>I swallowed hard, gathering my courage to talk to the nearest group, a gathering of elves. I clenched Portia’s reins and plodded over reluctantly. Just as I was about to talk to one of them—a blonde elven woman—a loud clatter came from inside one of the larger tents. Portia and I flinched, looking to the nine-feet tall tent across from us.</p><p>“What’s wrong with those brutes now?” one elf seethed, rising from his seat.</p><p>I shuffled out of his way, stroking Portia’s face to soothe both myself and her.</p><p>Before the elf could make it to the tent, two urgal rams with their horn locked charged out of the tent, their hands firmly gripping the other’s shoulders. They grunted angrily, their faces scrunched in frightening scowls. And with each angry step, they were getting nearer to me and Portia.</p><p>I stood still, frozen in fear as they trudged towards me in a monstrous fit of rage.</p><p>My life flashed before my eyes as Portia tried to tug me out of their way. My feet refused to leave their spot until someone pulled aside me my enormous arms just the rams pushed into the tent beside me.</p><p>Roars erupted among the workers as the tent crumpled to the ground and I snapped back into reality.</p><p>“Are you all right?” asked a deep, husky voice.</p><p>I looked up at my savior, who still had me firmly in his hold. He was a seven-foot tall urgal with blue-grey skin with the most striking set of yellow eyes. His black horns only curled half a rotation and were curled backwards at the end—a sign of youth according to travellers from the Spine. He shaved the scalp around his horns, leaving a broad strip of hair on the crown of his head. He was donned in trousers, a leather loincloth, gloves and a black leather shoulder-guard.</p><p>I looked at him in awe; he was quite handsome form and urgal. He furrowed his brow at me in concern.</p><p>“Yeah,” I forced out in a whisper. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Good,” he said, releasing me from his hold.</p><p>I stumbled, my legs felt like jelly from the shock.</p><p>He leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulders, steadying me. “Woah, easy. Take a breath, human.”</p><p>I nodded and drew in a few deep breaths. Once I was calm, I gave him a reassuring smile and he let me go. “Thank you... for saving me. Can’t say I would have liked to have died on my first time here,” I quipped, trying to calm my fluttering heart.</p><p>The urgal hummed. “That would not be good. No.”</p><p>I smiled shyly. “I’m (Y/N) (S/N). I’m looking for Eragon Bromsson? Do you know where I can find him?”</p><p>“I’m Zebvag,” the urgal said with a bow of his head. “As for Firesword, I am sure he’s in his study currently but I have a feeling he’ll be down here in a bit—“ he glanced at the structure on the mountain “—I’m sure one of the elves has already informed him of their disruption,” he added in a mutter, gesturing to the two urgals caught under the tent and cursing at each other in their language.</p><p>I giggled. “then I guess I’ll wait for him here.” I stroked Portia’s face and stood back as Zebvag went over to the two urgal ram’s and scolded them.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I looked down at the note in my hand. Scribbled on the parchment were runes I had never seen before. I had read some elven in my time at the academy and these runes were very different, not as curly and elegant as elven, more blunt and straight.</p><p>I furrowed my brow as my dragon trotted behind me. “What do you think, (D/N)?” I asked. Someone had left the note on my desk, with a cut of venison meat—my favourite type, but one I rarely got to eat—which (D/N) devoured as soon as I noticed the surprise.</p><p>(D/N) blew on my back. He/She was/They were as tall as was, so too small to ride and fit nicely in the hallways. <em>A gift and a note</em>, he/she/they mused, <em>and they smell of urgal. I think someone has an admirer.</em></p><p>I snorted, amused. “I doubt that.” I looked up at the stone courtyard. Several elves, urgals and dwarves were in the courtyard, either sparring or eating. Off to the side were two urgals sparring, a dam named Vek, and a ram named Skashz, but no Zebvag. I walked towards them. “Greetings warriors,” I said, mimicking a deep voice. Vek turned to me with a smile, we’d talk most days while (D/N) was at flight practice with Saphira. her long dark hair and silver skin shone in the sun as she turned to me, a black skirt and bandeau.</p><p>“Greetings, (Y/N)!” Vek boomed, sheathing her sword and giving Skashz a dismissive wave. “So, what can I help you with?” she asked as Skashz walked away.</p><p>I handed her the note. “I found this on my desk in my dorm. Do you know what it says? (D/N) says it smells of urgal.”</p><p>Vek scanned over the parchment. “And he’d/she’d/they’d be right. Was there anything else with the note?”</p><p>“A cut of venison,” I replied. “Why?”</p><p>“Someone’s trying to court you,” she sang with a smile.</p><p>I scoffed. “Yeah, right. What does the note say?”</p><p>Vek cleared her throat dramatically. “<em>My dearest (Y/N), I have watched you like the stars; from far away and with a wish only you can grant. Please enjoy this gift. Soon my strength to reveal myself to you and it will be stronger than my burning desire for you.</em>”</p><p>I stood still and took the parchment from Vek. “A declaration of love?” I said, questioning its meaning. “Not too sure how I feel about the ‘destroying’ thing,” I muttered. “Do you have any idea who it could be?”</p><p>Vek spared a glance off to the side, to where a large red dragon landed in the courtyard, Thorn. On his back sat Murtagh. “He has been studying Urgal lately,” she pointed out.</p><p>I released a dreamy sigh before shaking myself to attention. “Right... well, thank you for your time. But why would he offer me meat as a courting gift?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Maybe, but that doesn’t explain the smell. Anyway, I’ve got things to do so I’ll see you around, shorty.” She tapped my head and walked off.</p><p>I looked down at the note and then to Thorn, standing proudly on the other side of the courtyard.</p><p>Maybe. Just maybe.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>It wasn’t meant to be.</p><p>I stood quietly in the dining hall, which was now a fine ballroom decorated with dwarven flameless lanterns and ribbons and banners. The ballroom fit for celebrating the completion of the Dragon Riders’ Academy.</p><p>A celebration fit for the attendance of Queen Nasuada, the Ruler of Alagaësia.</p><p>Queen Nasuada who walked arm-in-arm with Murtagh.</p><p>The wonderfully handsome Murtagh.</p><p>I sighed sadly, watching as Murtagh elegantly strut into the ballroom, Queen Nasuada on his arm. I looked down, a defeated feeling growing inside me. I plodded away, walking out of the ballroom and up to my room. (D/N) reached out to me several times as I climbed the many stairs up to my dorm. I dismissed every call and stayed to myself, finally walking into my room and slouching against the door with a sad groan.</p><p>Without opening my eyes, I moved towards my bed and fell onto the covers, groaning. Why did I have to fall for someone so handsome, so heartbreaking, so soul-crushing? I just wanted to dance and smile and look into his eyes. Was that so much to ask?</p><p>But with a Queen in the way, how I could I get in the way?</p><p>I rolled over with a sad groan, looking at the bare, stone ceiling and then looking to my desk, with the several love notes I’d received over the past few months.</p><p>I sighed. Who were they?</p><p>Then there was a rapping on the door.</p><p>I closed my eyes and sighed. I forced myself off of my bed, plodded over to the door, my head hanging low.</p><p>They knocked again.</p><p>“I coming!” I called dully and opened the door. On the other side was Zebvag, dress in a cream tunic and trousers. The tunic was tight on his body, his large muscles bulging beneath the cloth and stretching the fabric—I could see his black Bolvek tribe tattoo on his shoulder through the shirt.</p><p>My cheeks flushed red as he ignited an intense warmth inside me, burning away my disappointment. “Uh... hey, Zebvag.”</p><p>“Hello, (Y/N),” he greeted with an incline of his head. He looked nervous, nowhere near and proud and stoic as he usually looked. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to ask you this, but would you care to join me for a dance in the ballroom?”</p><p>I looked up at him and swallowed. “It was you? You were my admirer?”</p><p>Zebvag nodded slowly. “Yes. That was me.”</p><p>A smile grew on my face. “(D/N) really liked your gifts.”</p><p>He chuckled. “I thought he/she/they might.”</p><p>“And I enjoyed your notes. They were very romantic.” I swayed from side-to-side coaxingly.</p><p>Zebvag smiled. “Thank you. But I was just writing from the heart.” He placed a hand to his chest bashfully.</p><p>I bit the inside of my cheek, calming my bubbling stomach. “Yes.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow, confused.</p><p>“I would like to accompany you to the dance, Zebvag.”</p><p>Zebvag bowed and placed his arm akimbo for me to link. “Then shall we go, Sir/Milady?”</p><p>“Yes, we shall,” I replied, linking arms with him. I knew this would be a magical night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>